vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:V3-CHAN/How did you find out about Vocaloid, and your favorite Vocaloid?
Well, I thought it was fate that led me to Yukari. I have a short story and everything! So how did you find, figure out the Vocaloid you praise today? Unless you like em all that's cool too. Also, the way I found out about Vocaloid May make you face Palm. So...WARNING! My awesome story that I should make a book or somthin. so one day my little 8 year old self was playing at a friend's house. And that friend was really into K-Pop. Later that K-Popper friend was showing me a video of a teal haired anime girl....Wait what? Why is she singing? What's she saying? Is she speaking Arabic or something? And why is she smacking a guy with her hair? Then the K-Popper friend explained that it wasn't a real person and she was speaking in Japnese, and we were too slow readers to read what the subtitles said at the time. The Teal haired girl was (you guessed it) Hatsune Miku, and the song was World is Mine. I wasn't really interested at the time and my friend continued with her K-Popping business. (She also showed me The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku, and she kept telling me how scared she was of the song.) Fast forward 3 years I got into the anime fandom the year before and started getting into Japanese culture (like any other weeaboo) and stumbled over Vocaloid once again. I have completely forgotten about the encounter years ago, but remembered when listening to that teal haired girl once again. I fell in love with the concept and my quest continued when I clicked on the song listed next to it Lie by a girl with...Brown hair? No pink. Named Megurine Luka. And thus I started. You see, when I got into the fandom I was as confused as ever I was overwhelmed by the names, designs, and voices and couldn't really control all of it. So I sorted that our by looking up a name for a random Vocaloid, typing their name in YouTube's search engine, clicked on the first video and saved a picture of them from google images making my way blindly. After a Month of not doing this and forgetting about the characters due to school. I finally went through my pictures on my laptop and successfully named each character except one. A purple haired girl with two twintails down her face. So I searched "purple Vocaloid" mostly found Gackpo pictures, and tried again and again wording my searches to fit the description of the picture in front of me. 10 minutes later I found her name Yuzuki Yukari. And I fell in love with her design. She was purple my favorite color! And her hair is different and unique! And I adore her hood. Next the moment of truth, I typed her name quickly on YouTube, clicking the first song Circus Monster And fell in love with her voice She. Was. Perfect. Ever since then I wa a hardcore Yukari fangirl. (Aoki Lapis being second place.) Category:Blog posts